Faded Blue
by stripefin
Summary: Looking up at the dark sky I feel a shiver run through my body. The moon is hidden tonight making the night unbearable, the dark consumes everything. I want to scream for help to have someone be here but there is no one in there right mind who would come near me. I'm a monster, nothing even close to human... This fanfic is eren(Dom) x Levi (Sub) the boys are supernatural beinngs.
1. Chapter 1

Looking up at the dark sky I feel a shiver run through my body. The moon is hidden tonight making the night unbearable, the dark consumes everything. I want to scream for help to have someone be here but there is no one in there right mind who would come near me. I'm a monster, nothing even close to human...

* * *

"Master Levi?."

Looking up from the book I was reading my eyes meet the old man's stare for stare. He gives a brief smile as he walks in and pulls back the drapes revealing a fading sky, night time.

"Sir my shift is done. I hope you have an exciting night." He gives a slight bow and walks out of my room leaving me alone in the flickering light of my candles.

With a sigh I close my book and sit up before I pull my legs to my chest. I hate the dark and being alone is hard. I would never admit that to anyone but the nights are lonely and cold. I wonder the mansion or the gardens every night, alone.

I push myself up and pull off my shirt before brushing my loose black hair back. Quickly I slip into slacks and blazer before pulling on my old boots and walking into the long marble floored halls. The moon peeks above the horizon as I pad down the halls not making a sound.

Memories of laughter haunt these empty halls. Memories of a happy time in every little corner bouncing around the walls making me quicken my pace. Leave, leave, leave… The only thought I can grasp is this is my time. The night is the time for me to leave and escape these haunting memories.

* * *

The curse of being born into a world filled with hatred for my kind and anything else supernatural forces us into the darkness. Though I was privileged enough to be born into a family that has land and enough money for generations to come. But the hatred is the only reason I am alone, humans are to blame, they are the reason I had to watch my family die, I lost everything and there to blame.

I run my hand though my hair pushing it out of my face before I descend the stairs that leave me standing in the frostbitten grass the crunches under my feet. I fill my lungs with the frozen air that reminds me that I'm still alive even if I try to hide I can't deny who I am.

Disappearing into the shadows I hunt for anyone who is outside or anything I can sink my teeth into. The only sound as I move is the grass crunching and the trees whispering secrets to each other. The night holdes others hunting, some friendly, some hostile. Whenever a twig so much as snaps I switch the direction I'm heading.

Finally I land in a meadow just in time to see a deer run into the trees. I stand ready to lunge at the deer and claim yet another life with my hands. Suddenly a shape blurs across the meadow and the deer shrikes its dying cry before it collapses to the ground leaving the world silent. Suddenly the silence is split by a howell that makes my bones refuse to move.

The creature freezes and sniffs the air before green eyes lock with my grey ones. I stumble back and trip, before there is a chance for me to get up a hand is on my throat and a man with shining green eyes is squatted down next to me smirking.

"Well, well what do we have here. Has someone been stupid enough to enter my territory?" He bends down so his mouth is right next to my ear "You are a very, very stupid vampire. Now you're going to get a chance to run. Either you out run me and get to live or I catch you and you become my new plaything."

I open my mouth to say something then I see his teeth. I curse under my breath finally recognizing his sent. I made a very bad mistake, running into a werewolf is fatal. If I manage to escape he will find me, he now knows my sent, I'll be lucky to make it till morning let alone another day.

He looks at me and smiles "I suggest you run, like now."

With that I scurry up and run, while his laugh echos behind me in the woods. Quickly I think where to go. Home has supplies but I might be better off in the woods where I can hide. I scold myself for thinking I can hide from a werewolf. As if he'll forget my sent I'm as good as dead I might as well go home one last time.

Looking at the doors to the old mansion I smile remembering the warm nights in the garden with my mother and siblings. When my fingers touch the doorknob the first tear runs down my cheek, living with pain, with happiness, is better than not living at all. I'm not ready to die yet, I'm not ready to forget her laugh or how she would hold me as if I was the only thing she would ever love. Walking down the hall I run my hand across the faded blue wallpaper my mother chose before I was born. She wanted me to be able to know what the morning sky looked like even if I could never see the real thing. As I walk up the stairs I smile at the family portrait. My father stands next to my mother with my older brother to his right and my mother in a chair next to him. He has a soft smile on his face and his hand is gently placed on my mothers shoulder. My sister stands next to my mother holding our cat in her arms. Her blue eyes reflect her smile, just like mothers. I sit on my mom's lap laughing, truly happy.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper dropping my head "I couldn't save you now I can't save myself. Im worthless. I should've died instead of you. You should've never taken my place." The tears run down my face as I cover my mouth with the back of my hand to try to keep quiet.

"So touching." I whip my head around to see the man with green eyes leaning against the wooden handrail. His arms are crossed and his eyes filled with… hunger, not this is much worse, there filled with lust. "Did you really thing you could outrun me, you? A lone vampire, Pathetic." He walks toward me and I run

I'm weak I haven't fed in days. I'm in no condition to fight a werewolf, even at full power It would be almost impossible. I slam my door and lock it looking around for anything that I can use as a weapon but being a lord I would never be stupid enough to keep anything in my room.

With one hit the door breaks and the green eyes make me back up till I hit the wall. I look out the window to see the sky starting to change colors into moring.

"Now you're mine, no more trying to run away."

Then everything goes black...

* * *

Ok so supernatural Ereri fanfic cause why the hell not Hope you liked it, I'll update in a few days probably.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming to the world is fuzzy. My head pounds as if there were a thousand hammers in my mind. I let out a soft groan and try to sit up but the clank of chains restrict my movements making me slump back onto the cold stone floor. Looking around I see that the room is lit with one candle lamp that makes the shadows look bigger than they actually are. There is a chair in the corner and a door with light coming from the crack beneath it.

I lay on the floor wondering what the hell is going to happen to me when that _thing_ comes back. What am I going to do, I would never bow down to anyone let alone a brat like that but somehow I ended up here. I test the chains but they are sold silver and seem to have a spell cast on them so it will most likely be impossible to break them.

I hear voices outside the door and adjust my body so I'm on my knees and not totally helpless. There is more than one voice and they seem to be arguing. I hear the werewolf who i met last night, then there are two more both higher but at least one more male.

"Eren, are you stupid! Taking Master levi as a toy? You're going to get us all killed." A voice scolds "Armin you agree right?"

"Mikasa, don't jump to conclusions, Armin put a spell on the chains he's not getting lose any time soon. Besides I knew if I fucked up you would kick my ass to the moon so I was careful, so chill won't ya." The werewolf, who's name is Eren Retorts.

Then I hear the sound of a key in the lock before the latch clicks open. When the door swings open i'm blinded by the brightness. When my vision clears I see Eren standing 10 feet away from me smirking. There is a girl with dark hair and grey eyes like mine. She looks at me before turning and walking away. There is a blond boy who stands next to eren holding a book in his small hands. He smiles weakly at me before nodding to Eren. With that Eren moves forwards covering the distance between us in four strides. He kneels down next to me and smiles.

"So I'm guessing you heard my name, correct?"

"I don't give a shit what your name is, I demand you to let me go." I say my voice cold while flashing my teeth at him.

"Oh how cute, Armin look at him he's trying to scare me." He lets out a laugh much softer than the one that I heard last night. He turns his eyes back to me and looks at my body before biting his lip. "Armin could you please give us a little space?'

Armin laughs and walks away shutting the door after him. Eren turns his green eyes back onto me and reaches his hand out till it cups my chin in his hand. He smiles and leans closer.

"DON"T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!" I yell and shake my head to get his hand off of me.

He grips my chin again and forces me to look at him. I feel like I'm drowning in green by the time his lips touch mine. The sweet taste of his lips make me realize he is quite handsom for a second before I realize what I'm doing.

I take my head away but fall with my back against the ground. He smirks and pushes his brown hair out of his eyes. His eyes call to me no matter what I tell myself my body refuses to listen.

"Hm looks like the spell Armin put on those chains is a little too weak. Normally the second I kiss my "toys" they fall apart in my arms. Why are you different ?" He cocks his head before he shrugs. In one quick, fluid movement he takes off his shirt and throws it across the room. "Levi, the truth is running into you was a pleasant surprise. I thought I was going to be stuck watching you from afar for your entire life. But now your at my fingertips. Oh my I am lucky." He smiles and pulls a key out of his pocket. He leans down and unlocked the cuffs on my wrist.

I raise my hand and slap him. He rubs his cheek where the red mark lies. He sighs and stands before turning his back to me. His muscles move ever so slightly making me have to restrain myself from begging him to kiss me again. I look at the chains. I knew there was a spell on them but a lust spell that's just low.

"So if you have been _obsessed_ with me for a long time why the FUCK did you take me and lock me away, then use a fucking lust spell on me. I'm not your "toy" or "Plaything". I'm a master, and overlord among the vampires. You'll pay you'll end up dead just like everyone else who has messed with the Ackerman family." I spit out and glare up at him.

He just laughs and walks back to me. He presses his foot on my member making me supress a moan, damn this spell. His face lights up into a smile before he pulls me up and pushes me back against the wall. He looks at me his eyes laughing. "You see we both know you are a rejected overlord who the vampires would be happy to have gone. So no Levi, I won't die cause I took you. No one gives a shit."

With that he turns on his heel and the door slams leaving me in darkness. Is it true am I going to die here? Does anyone care about me? Am I _all_ alone now? My mind spins and spins till i collapse crying on the cold ground. Soon I fall into a sleep full of nightmares.

* * *

There it is this is chapter two of probably a long ass story that I will actually finish I swear. If you have any questions hit me up on ig with a Dm, my ig is Amv_bby also I know levi and eren are totally to character, lol not but i wanted ti write them like this cause I see Eren as this cause the amount of manga I have spent hours reading and other fanfics. I like to think of him as the sweet bad boy that loves to break girls hearts till he meets levi. Oh I think I may do a back story from Levi's pov like the rest of the story unless I say otherwise. But like how him and eren first met, his family and how they died, what happened to have him become a hated overlord. You know stuff like that. Anyways I hope you guys think this story is at least ok.

Have an amazing day guys I hope ill see some of you on Ig, kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

When I open my eyes I see my mother laughing hand holding my sister's hand as they pick roses. Her smile makes my heart skip a beat. Im home

"Mom…" I whisper tears coming to my eyes

She turns her head and smiles at me before she opens her arms. I run to her and hug her for dear life. Her sent wraps around me keeping me safe. My sister laughs and ruffles my hair before looking back at the cat on her shoulder and scolding it to getting her shirt dirty.

"Mom… your alive." I say trying to fight off the tears

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She laughs and lets me go, she presses her hand to my forehead "Levi are you feeling ok, do you have a fever?"

"Of course he doesn't you just dropped him on his head when he was little." Mika sticks her tongue out at me and smiles

"Well at least I have an excuse then, what's yours?" I laugh and hop to the side to dodge the rock she throws at me.

My mom covers her mouth to try to hide a smile and scoldes me for saying something so rude to my sister. I turn around and look at the house. It's so peaceful, unreal… unreal.

Suddenly there's shouting and men show up at the mansion. My mom grabs my sister's hand and then grabs me before she pulls us after her. Once inside she slams the door and locks it. The smell of smoke wafts in from outside. She grabs our shoulders and makes us look at her.

"I dont know whats happening, but you two go, get out of this house go be safe. Please I love you both so much. Go to the lake your father and I will find you, well send your brother he'll be close behind you. But run promise me no matter what you see behind you, you will not stop." Her eyes start to water. We all have seen this before, human kill us for being what we were born as. I stutter and grab her hand before Mika can grab me. I shake my head and try to say something but my words get stuck in my throat. "Mika take him and get the hell out of here. Please levi listen to your sister and be good."

With that Mika pulls me away. I watch my mother shrink as we run down the hall. Suddenly I'm in the woods, alone.

"MIka?" I look around trying to find her but she's nowhere "MIKA!" I scream then I see the smoke from the way we came. I stumble and run through the underbrush. My skin gets torn by thorns and branches that seem to grab at me. I feel lost and helpless. Why, why, Why? What happened. I thought we were safe why are they attacking us. We never hurt them, we never…

When I get to the mansion I hear my mother screaming from within the flame. I hear her begging them to stop. I hear her calling my father's name. I hear… nothing. The flames are gone and i'm next to a burnt corpse the held more love than she could ever give. I fall to my knees next to her. My body is shaking as I reach out to touch her hand...

Then I wake up in the cell I was put in but this time there is a blanket around me keeping me off the cold ground. When I look up Eren Is on the other side of the room sitting against the wall. I glare at him before I see he's asleep. He rests his chin on his hand but his body is slouched.

I scoff "Oi brat wake up. I would prefer if you didn't watch me in my sleep."

Eren turns to look at me then his eyes almost glowing in the dark room. The shrugs and stretches causing his shirt to rise ever so slightly. He stands with boneless grace and walks over to me.

He snarls baring the wolf like teeth all werewolves have makeing me show my own fangs. I refuse to bow down to another creature, I know how to stand up for myself. His eyes catch the light from the flame making him look powerful, beyond something that _his_ kind should be. I snort and turn my back to him done with this meaningless powerfight where neither of us would actually admit defeat.

He lets out a small chuckle and throws the worn out blanket onto my back. "Rest tomorrow is a big day." With that he exists.

EREN'S POV

I shut the door behind me and let out a sigh. Though he is small, his aura is quite powerful. Mikasa is waiting calmly outside the door her eyes shut as she leans against the wall. She opens her eyes and meats mine with no fear.

"So?" She asks her brow arched "How is he?"

I sigh again and rub my neck "You know for a vampire that has been alone as long as he has, he is still terrifying. I mean how is something **that** small so menacing. I have a foot on him at least and I'm still scared." I let out a small laugh feeling slightly sheepish for admitting to being scared of him.

Mikasa lets out a soft chuckle "Ya he was always like that, even with dad. When he was 6 he challenged our brother to a fight, surprisingly to Rowan, levi won without even breaking a sweat. Rowen was furious and demanded a rematch, that he lost again. He then accused Levi of cheating before storming off to his study to burry his face back in the books that he loved." Her eyes seemed far away as she remembered when her family was together.

She quickly shakes her head and looks at me with an almost guilty look before walking up the stairs to the main room. I follow to be greeted by armin's head looking over the railing. He smiles when he sees me "Eren, Jean made dinner, you hungry. It's delicious. He even put raw meat in you share so you can get more from it."

"Wait horse face can cook?" I ask giving a smirk in Jean's direction. He flips me off causing armin and Mikasa to laugh. Jean and I both sit down at the small table. All of us had lost our family and had nowhere. Hanji found us one by one and brought us all here. She created a home for kids who had none.

Levi's Pov

I wake up to cold water being splashed on my face by a grouchy looking wolf. "Get up." He barks with no sympathy in his voice. "We need to get going if we are going to finish before dawn."

I sit up surprised to find my chains had been removed. Quickly my brain processes that this is my chance. I jump to my feet and make a break for it. Right as I'm almost ot the door a tall boy blocks my way. "Eren he almost got out, watch him more carefully. Armin you almost ready with the spell?" He calls over his shoulder.

I can feel the scoul forming across my face "Just how many of you are there." I mutter under my breath.

"Just us 4 and hanji." Eren says before he throws me over his shoulder. "Sorry, I was going to let you walk on your own but you made a run for it."

He carries me with ease up the stairs with the other boy following us. I glare at him and he laughs. "Your right Eren, this little guy is scary."

"Can it Jean, he's not even challenging you. It's not my fault I pissed him off." Eren retorts

"Well actually it is." I mutter causing Jean to smile

Eren stops and puts me down on a chair before holding my shoulders to keep me in place. I wriggle trying to loosen his grip but getting the opposite effect of more pressure.

A blond haired boy comes around the corner holding a purple liquid in a jar. He smiles when he sees me "Hi levi, Im armin. I'm so sorry for Eren being a bit of a grouch, I promise he's much nicer once you get to know him." He hands me the drink. I raise and eyebrow about to ask a question but he cuts in "I realize this must be strange but if you want to go out and hunt with eren you will have to take this. It keeps you attached to him, almost like a chain but you are fee. Does that make sense?" He tilts his head and looks at Jean who nods. "OK so do you understand?" He claps his hands and smiles.

I nod trying to process the information he just told me. Eren snorts "Damn it Armin it was supposed to be a surprise."

Armin blushes and giggles "Sorry eren. I just got excited." Jean comes over and puts his arm around Armin and reassures him it's ok.

"So levi," Eren says drawing my attention back to him. "The deal is you drink that and we get to go hunt till sun up. The longer we wait around the less time to hunt we have. So I would suggest drinking it."

I sigh and look at the gass before shrugging. This is a thousand times better than the basement. "Bottoms up." I say before raising the glass to my lips. The liquid seems to sparkle as I drink it before it makes me feel warm. I stand up and look at Eren "Ok lets go."

Eren follows me to the door before stopping "Wait I almost forgot." He grabs my shoulder and makes me turn around before he presses his lips to mine. A tingle runs through my spine before I shave him away.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I demand wiping my lips with my sleeve

He shrugs trying to hide a smile "That's how you connect us through the spell. Didn't Armin mention it." He glances back at Armin who has his face buried in Jeans shirt. Jean shakes his head before going back to talking to armin.

Yay supernatural stuff. Sorry for the long delay before the update my life went to shit. oops


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I bust out the door into the crisp fall air. Leaves crunch under my feet as I walk. I can hear Eren chasing after me but I just don't care. What the fuck was he thinking, he should of at least warned me or done something besides…that. Why the hell do I feel giddy. What is happening to me. I want to scream, I'm not ok with this.

I'm so consumed in my thoughts I didn't realize Eren had stopped walking. Suddenly I'm pulled to the ground by invisible chains. I panic and start to thrash around trying to get free, which only makes me start to glow green the same as Eren's eyes. I try to think of what the hell is going on trying to place what is happening.

A firm voice from behind me commands "Release." The color fades and I'm able to stand again. I glare at eren wanting nothing more than to snap his neck. "That was the spell Armin casted. He's pretty talented for being so young." He lets out a chuckle that make my insides do a flip flop. I swallow and turn away and continue walking. "Chain" Eren commands.

Within a second my arms are bound behind my back by invisible chains. I snort and look back at him. I cock a eyebrow and wiggle my shoulders. He quickly closes the gap between us and places his hands on my arms. I want to push him off but his touch feels calming. I let out a low hum before biting my tongue.

Eren runs his fingertips down my arm making me squirm. I see him smirk "Release." I stumble with the weight of nonexistent chains being gone. He catches me as I trip over my own feet. I curse under my breath and look up at him. His eyes glow in the moonlight, they look so playful. I relax in his arms and watch as he moves closer.

Suddenly there is a cold breeze, him and I both freeze. The smell the wind brought it to familiar to me, and by the way he snarled I bet he feels the same way I do. He puts me back onto my feet before crouching to the ground. His teeth grow sharper as his eyes yellow. I prepare myself to fight for my life against hunters.

Hunter catch supernatural beings and either sell them for large sums of money or kill them in the most painful way for their species. They are the reason my mother is dead, the reason I lost everything I loved. The reason I'm alone.

I clench my jaw and sneer "Please tell me we can kill them." I say my voice a deep growl. Eren meets my eyes with his, the playfulness that was just there is now gone, replaced by pain and hatred. He nods before we slink into the shadows.

* * *

As we reach the place where the smell was coming from we crouch in the underbrush. The sight before us is bloody. There are four nymphs corpses scattered across the ground. There vocal pipes ripped out to be made into instruments, then sold on the black market. There is a dragon in a small cage that is being poked by two red headed boys. They laugh as the dragon lets out a howl.

"Stupid creature, you're so stupid for trying to save her." He gestures at a human girl whose throat was slit just deep enough so that she would die, but shallow enough so it would be slow and very painful.

She lies on the ground eyes locked with the dragons. She tries to smile to reassure her friend it would be ok. Her lips move with no words coming out, just gargling. She winces before her body goes limp. The dragon roars and tries to bite one of the boys through the bars. This earns a lash of a whip on its back. The dragon shrinks back away from the boys who just laugh.

"Look at it cower Linus, so pathetic. I would expect nothing more from _vermin_." One of the boys scoffs to his brother

"Surprised she was stupid enough to try to tame a pathetic beast like this." Linus laughs "It couldn't even save her." He spits hitting the dragon square in the face.

I clench my first and without even thinking I dash at the boys. Within seconds I'm behind one of them. I bite down on his neck and rip it open before spitting it out. Linus looks over at his brother and screams. I laugh and clam my hand over his mouth. "There, there" I sooth "I'm just a pathetic vermin, I cant harm you." With one swift movement I twist his head causing his neck to snap.

He falls to the floor right as Eren emerges from the dark. His eyes are filled with wonder. "How on earth did you move that fast. You were next to me one second gone the next. That was incredible. I know vampires can go fast but I haven't ever seen it." His smile disappears when his eyes rest on the girl."Why did they kill her, she's human, or at least she smells like it."

I sigh and look at her "I presume she is what humans call a trainer. She is a human who either leaves humans, or is raised by "monsters". If they are found by other humans, like she was they kill them. Then if they find there familiar they touchore it then kill it slowly." I walk over to the cage and try to open it. After looking i see a lock and sigh. "Shit, I'm tired, that wore me out."

Eren walks over to the lock and breaks it off with no effort. This time it's my turn to look at him in surprise. He looks at me and raises a eyebrow "What werewolves are strong. It's normal." He opens the cage and tries to usher the dragon out. It hisses then bites at the air making me laugh.

"I think it's telling you to fuck off." I say covering my mouth to try to hide my grin. Eren laughs and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you say we call it a night. We can look for food tomorrow night, unless you wanna eat these two fuckers?" He asks pointing at linus and his brother. I shake my head and let out a small chuckle.

We start to walk back to the small house. The woods are quiet except to the crickets talking to each other. With in a second the quiet is broken. There's a shout, followed by Eren grabbing my hand and pulling me into the dark at a sprint. Then there is fire, it breaks us apart then we are running in opposite directions.

I try make my breath calm down so I can run. I run ducking under branches and jumping over rocks. I can feel my body getting tired and slowly shutting down. Suddenly I'm glowing and frozen. Armin's spell kicks in and I am left a frozen, glowing, tagert. Men surround me with guns aimed at my heart. A priest steps forward and starts to thank god for this find and how he will help cure the world of our kind. I sink to my knees preparing for the gun to go off and end my life. I think about my mom's smile and how she would smile making the greyest days seem bright. I think about my father and how he would tell jokes that would fill the house with laughter. I think about my brother who was the smartest person I ever met. I think about my sister who would either be kicking my butt or would be taking care of me and protecting me. I think about the girl who died for just being a part of the supernatural realm. I think how she died and how painful that was. I think about how Eren's lips felt on mine.

I hang my head knowing there is nothing I can do. I refuse to cry or scream for help. I'll die with my dignity. I look up at the moon wanting that to be the last thing I see.

* * *

Hi guys sorry this took me a while to update I was camping with some friends. I know giving up is so not a part of levi's character but with this spell there is nothing for him to do. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Ill try to have the next chapter ready to be added by thursday or friday. Happy monday and have a great day?


End file.
